The present invention relates to a convertible pool cover support and more particularly pertains to supporting an above-ground pool cover in an elevated position on a pool and converting into volleyball net for use in the pool.
Typical swimming pool covers effectively cover swimming pools, but tend to allow water and debris to accumulate thereon which tends to stretch out the cover or otherwise cause irreparable damage thereto. Improvements have been made to pool covers in the form of support structures that serve to elevate the pool cover, while at the same time covering the swimming pool, so as to prevent any water or debris from accumulating on the pool cover. When not in use, these support structures typically have no other use. Since the use of games and the like are commonplace with swimming pools, making an effort to convert these support structures into a useful game would seem like a sensible idea.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a pool cover support that can also easily convert into a volleyball net for use in the swimming pool.
The use of pool covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering swimming pools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,907 to Horvath discloses a pool cover support for supporting a pool cover above a pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,889 to Lof discloses a swimming pool cover that overhangs several inches over the pool for securement of foamed plastic cylinders therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,132 to Kerby discloses a collapsible pool cover assembly including a plurality of slidably extendable support members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,503 to Dalene et al. discloses a swimming pool dome comprised of a plurality of inflatable sections.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a convertible pool cover support for supporting an above-ground pool cover in an elevated position on a pool and converting into volleyball net for use in the pool.
In this respect, the convertible pool cover support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an above-ground pool cover in an elevated position on a pool and converting into volleyball net for use in the pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved convertible pool cover support which can be used for supporting an above-ground pool cover in an elevated position on a pool and converting into volleyball net for use in the pool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.